trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Doncaster Ravers FC
Club History Doncaster Ravers FC were established in Season 7 under thier previous name - Semsi's Allstars. They enjoyed 5 back to back promotions, culminating in a rise to Division 3 Group 2.The name change came in Season 14 after the club was taken over by a fan group known as The Raving Looney Brigade. Stadium The home stadium is named The Asylum The stadium has a capacity of 24,000, and the following facilities: Facility Level VIP Facilities 3 Merchandise Shop 4 Merchandise Stand 5 Restaurant 3 Fast Food 5 Sausages 5 Doncaster Ravers FC - First Team Squad Goalkeepers Silvester Miller Gary Kemp Defenders Adam Pardow Bill Speed David Tugwell David Davis Burt Mills Mark English Ozzy Harper Midfielders Steve Potter Guy Mauger Steven Giles Qusay Al Khilaiwi Alberto Hugo Córdoba Fehmi Murat William Coms Robert Taylor Forwards Danny Kerr Ralph Clarke Fans Vael Blas Parrondo Season Finishes Season Awards Season 15 Top Scorer 10 - George Murphy - OML 6 - Sean Ball - FC 6 - Fehmi Murat - OMC 6 - Ralph Clarke - FC Most Assists 4 - George Murphy - OML 4 - Povl Larsen - LB 4 - Ivalio Hristov - DMC Highest Rating 6.18 - Steve Potter - DMC 5.92 - Fehmi Murat - OMC 5.83 -Povl Larsen - LB Most Games Played 33 - Mohamed Hosny - GK 33 - George Murphy - OML 32 - Sean Ball - FC Most Bookings 10 - Gary Comms - DC 10 - Ivalio Hristov - DMC 6 - Burt Mills - DC Season 16 Top Scorers 7 - Fehmi Murat - OMC 7 - Danny Kerr - FC 6 - Alberto Hugo Córdoba - MC Most Assists 8 - Povl Larsen - DL 7 - Fehmi Murat - OMC 4 - Qusay Al Khilaiwi - OML Highest Rating 6.23 - Steve Potter - DMC 5.71 - Povl Larsen - DL 5.62 - William Coms - OMR Most Games Played 33 - Fehmi Murat - OMC 32 - David Tugwell - DC 31 - Gatis Krūze - GK 31 - Steve Potter - DMC Most Bookings 13 - Burt Mills - DR 10 - David Tugwell - DC 6 - William Coms - OMR Season 17 Top Scorer 9 - Danny Kerr- FC 8 - Qusay Al Khilaiwi - OML 6 - Fehmi Murat - OMC Most Assists 7 - William Coms - OMR 6 - Adam Pardow - DL 6 - Fehmi Murat - OMC Highest Rating 6.16 - Adam Pardow - DL 6.09 - Fehmi Murat - OMC 6.08 - Danny Kerr - FC Most Games Played 34 - Fehmi Murat - OMC 33 - David Tugwell - DC 33 - Guy Mauger - DMC Most Bookings 10 - Adam Pardow - DL 8 - David Tugwell - DC 8 - Mark English - DR Doncaster Ravers Youth Squad Goalkeepers Harry Kegan Ishmael Willo Joshua Robinson Defenders Clinton Maddison Frank Sloane Luis Tavares David Thatcher Marcel Horváth John Stone Midfielders Alan Eastwood Andrian Hyde Luke Noble Rob Rooney Augusto Cruz Nicky Ross Alberto Preciado Shaun Hayes Sam Miles Jack Russell Danny Nunn James Nugent Aiken Cole Forwards Gary Fowler FC James Mancienne FC Charles Sinclair FC Nicky Hillier FC Youth Pulls Season 15 *Youth Academy Level 7 *Week 1 - 8,9,14 *Week 2 - 7,9,15 *Week 3 - 3,10 *Week 4 - 6,13,20 *Week 5 - 8,11,13 *Week 6 - 6,8,11 *Week 7 - 5,6,7 *Week 8 - 12,15 *Week 9 - 8,11 *Upgrade to Youth Academy Level 8. *Week 10 - 6,6,7 *Week 11 - 6,7,7 *Week 12 - 8,10,11 Season 16 *Youth Academy Level 8 *Week 1 - 7,7,8 *Week 2 - 9,10,12 *Week 3 - 7,11,13 *Week 4 - 6,7,9 *Week 5 - 7,7,14 *Week 6 - 6,6,8 *Week 7 - 7,7,13 *Week 8 - 6,12,15 *Week 9 - 6,7,8 *Week 10 - 7,7,8 *Week 11 - 6,11,13 *Week 12 - 6,6,6 Season 17 *Youth Academy Level 8 *Week 1 - 7,7,8 *Week 2 - 6,7,15 *Week 3 - 6,6,11 *Week 4 - 6,7,10 *Week 5 - 6,14,16 *Week 6 - 5,6,10 *Week 7 - 6,11,16 *Week 8 - 6,6,6 *Week 9 - 6,7,7 *Week 10 - 6,8,9 *Week 11 - 6,7,8 *Week 12 - 6,6,9 Transfer Records Bought * 1 - Silvester Miller from FK Hunters for 134,488,894 - Season 17 * 2 - Fehmi Murat from The Goonies for 100,000,000 - Season 15 * 3 - Steve Potter from CITY-ON-TOUR for 86,977,010 - Season 15 * 4 - Danny Kerr from Cali City for 86,093,313 - Season 16 * 5 - Mark English from Southampton for 81,704,209 - Season 17 * 6 - Sean Ball from Royal Massage FC for 76,805,077 - Season 14 * 7 - Adam Pardow from Crash United for 75,000,000 - Season 15 * 8 - Najib Michel from Pipo United for 64,523,767 - Season 14 * 9 -Qusay Al Khilaiwi from Arsenal shadow for 64,004,234 - Season 16 * 10 - Mohamed Hosny from الاهلى الافريقى for 63,037,501 - Season 13 Sold * 1 - Luke Noble for 225,500,002 to FC New Jack City -Season 17 * 2 - Jack Yates for 156,000,002 to the young crazed peelings - Season 15 * 3 - Will Taylor for 86,609,507 to JCom - Season 16 * 4 - Najib Michel for 63,037,500 to FC Barcelona fottball club - Season 15 * 5 - Steven Ross for 60,364,837 to عالمي وبس - Season 14 * 6 - Moreira Reis for 56,638,949 to RcRb Team - Season 16 * 7 - Mike Agnew for 51,876,243 to Heywood FC - Season 15 * 8 - Sean Ball for 43,136,525 to Zgierowa B - Season 16 * 9 -William Ellis for 43,050,000 to Fighters AFC - Season 12 * 10 - Teddy Spencer for 42,864,993 to FC TAKI - Season 14 Other Records *Biggest League Victory - 4-0 vsBALD EAGLES - Season 15 *Biggest League Defeat - 0-5 vs just like chelsea - Season 15 *Record Attendance (league) - 23,671 against Volley Home - Season 15 *Record Attendance (cup) - 23,998 against Yorkies - Season 16 Club Legends Sean Cutler DC GP -204 G - 6 A - 5 MoM - 15 Car - 57 Av Rating - 5.59 Alessandro Monorla OMR GP - 167 G - 39 A - 64 MoM - 8 Car - 21 Av Rating - 5.34 Soong Yangcheng DC GP - 150 G - 3 A - 7 MoM - 10 Car - 6 Av Rating - 5.67 Gary Coms D CR GP - 206 G - 1 A - 15 MoM - 4 Car - 64 Av Rating - 5.33 Flag Collection Countries flags of opponent clubs in friendly matches. Flags of players that play or have played for the club: Category:English Football Clubs Category:Football Clubs Category:Yorkshire Teams